The present invention relates to a receiver device having a function to suppress transient noises during abrupt interruptions originating from rapid fading phenomenon and the like in mobile communications carried out in automobiles, for example.
In mobile communication systems such as automobile telephone systems, mobile stations do not necessarily go through places where good communicating conditions prevail; when they go through downtown areas where buildings stand next to each other, the rapid fading phenomenon occurs. When this phenomenon occurs, there arises an abrupt interruption in the signal waves momentarily, for typically 0.1 to 30 mS, in the speech signals, and communication quality is remarkably deteriorated.